Snow Queen Eva
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850116 |no = 8103 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 85, 90, 115, 118, 121, 124, 129, 134, 139 |normal_distribute = 17, 13, 11, 11, 9, 10, 9, 11, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 85, 90, 95, 115, 119, 124, 128, 133, 137, 142, 146, 151, 155, 160, 164, 169 |bb_distribute = 10, 8, 7, 8, 7, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 7, 5, 4, 5, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 95, 100, 105, 110, 115, 119, 124, 128, 133, 137, 142, 146, 151, 155, 160, 165, 170, 175 |sbb_distribute = 8, 6, 5, 7, 6, 5, 7, 5, 6, 5, 6, 4, 4, 5, 6, 4, 5, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = When Eva was little, her parents realized that she was different from other children. She wasn't afraid of harsh cold weathers and was able to manipulate snow and ice. Being nobles, her parents couldn't afford their statuses to be questioned and said to have been attained by witchery and spellcraft. They brought Eva into the far north and abandoned her in the snowy mountains. For days she wandered in the snow, shivering from hunger. In the night, she materialized an ice dome to shelter herself. The spirits of the frozen mountains were fascinated and sympathized with this special child. They commanded birds to bring Eva berries, squirrels to bring her nuts. In time, Eva grew up becoming a guardian of the spirits and wildlife of the mountains. She became lonely as time went by, and the spirits materialized from the snow to be her companion. |summon = Come closer.. I'm not gonna freeze you. |fusion = Blizzard and gales.. lift me up! |evolution = The spirits empower me.. The cold strengthens me.. | hp_base = 5580 |atk_base = 1638 |def_base = 1815 |rec_base = 1526 | hp_lord = 6370 |atk_lord = 1892 |def_lord = 2055 |rec_lord = 1655 | hp_anima = 7113 |rec_anima = 1457 |atk_breaker = 2090 |def_breaker = 1857 |atk_guardian = 1694 |def_guardian = 2253 |rec_guardian = 1556 |def_oracle = 1956 | hp_oracle = 6073 |rec_oracle = 1952 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Snowy Allure |lsdescription = Boost in the BB gauge when attacked, probable reduction of damage taken & fills BB gauge |lsnote = 1~3 BC fill when attacked, 25% chance to reduce 25% of damage taken, 30% boost to BB gauge fill rate (not the BB gauge) |lstype = Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Blizzard Ballet |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water, Light and Dark attack on all enemies & boost to Def of all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = 40% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Tempest Jive |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water, Light and Dark attack on all enemies, boost to Def & critical hit rate of all allies for 3 turns |sbbnote = 40% boost to Def, 40% boost to critical hit rate |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 850115 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = Snowy Allure does not fill BB gauge, but instead boosts BB gauge fill rate |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Winter Glades Blitz |addcatname = Eva3 }}